An Exile's Son, and a Sith Lord's Daughter
by Kunoichi360
Summary: My fanfic about Anakin Rand, and Adina Onasi. Anakin is the Exile's son, and Adina is FemRevan and Carth's daughter. Both are Force Sensitives, but only one was allowed to train.
1. The Ebony Haired Girl

**An Exile's Son, and a Sith Lord's Daughter**

_This series is about The Jedi Exile's Son, and Revan's daughter._  
><em>The Jedi Exile is female, and Revan is female as well.<em>  
><em>(I know that canon Revan is male, but I usually play as FemRevan.)<em>

_(Star Wars Knights of The Old Republic is owned by Bioware, this is purely fanfiction)_

_This is my first time posting a fanfiction, but not my first time writing one._  
>Please R&amp;R.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Ebony Haired Girl<strong>

_Coroscunt, Jedi Temple_

Where the heck was she?

Anakin Rand, a sixteen year old boy paced impatiently around the temple, scanning for his friend.  
>After searching nearly every room, he found her, leaning against the wall outside the temple.<p>

Twisting her long ebony hair around her index finger in boredom, Adina looked up, and waved to him

He waved back, and ran over to where she stood waiting. Clutching the stitch in his side, and gasping for air, he asked her where she was going.

"Dantooine," she said, "I'm going to the crystal caves."

"You're almost finished your project then?"

The girl nodded "It wasn't easy hiding it from my parents," she said, "They are going to freak out when they see it though."

"Not as much as the Council will," Anakin told her, "since an untrained Force Sensitive wielding a lightsaber is usually called a Dark Jedi, or a Sith."

The girl shrugged "I'm having trouble deciding what colour it should be," she said,

Anakin suggested that she wait until the Jedi Masters allowed her to train before deciding the colour of her blade.

"Will you come with me?" Adina asked "Dad would probably ground me if he found out I travelled alone."

He hesitated, wringing his hands thinking about what trouble she would get up to if he did not accompany her "I will," the boy agreed, "if you'll come back to Telos straight after. I don't want your father worrying about you."

Adina patted Anakin on the shoulder, and shook her head.

"He'll only worry if someone tells him where I've been," she said "As long as we don't run into anyone he knows, I should be safe from being grounded."

Anakin sighed heavily

"Okay," he said "let's get going before Mical finds out what you're up to,"

The pair headed toward the dock, and boarded a ship bound for Dantooine.

_( I know this chapter was a bit short, but I want to know what people think before I post the rest.)_


	2. The Dantooine Crystal Caves

Chapter 2: The Dantooine Crystal Caves

Within minutes of arriving on Dantooine, Adina was approached by Bastila Shan.

"Adina Onasi," Bastila said "I believe you were told to return home immediately after departing Coroscunt. Would you care to explain what you are doing here unescorted?"

"I'm not unescorted," Adina said, pointing in Anakin's direction, "and I'm here looking for something."

"And what might that be?" Bastila inquired

"Lightsaber crystals," Adina replied sternly, "not that it's any of your business."

Anakin shot his friend a look that clearly said "You've done it now."

Bastila told them to be careful, and left for the Jedi Enclave.

"You know she's going to tell on us, right Adina? She let us go without a fight." Anakin asked

"Of course," Adina replied "We're teenagers, everyone automatically assumes that we're up to something."

"But... you are up to something," Anakin informed her.

"True,"

The two friends started to walk across the grassy fields, in search of the crystal caves.


	3. The Colour of a Lightsaber

Chapter 3: The Colour Of A Lightsaber

Upon entering the area of the cave filled with crystal formations, Adina felt strange.

"Are you okay Adi?" Anakin asked

After a short pause, Adina said "Our mothers have been here,"

Anakin jumped, and slowly turned around, half expecting his mother to be staring over his shoulder.

"Not recently, Anakin," Adina added, examining a large crystal formation in the centre of the room,  
>"Your mother came here when she was looking for Vrook, and my mother came here when she was looking for lightsaber crystals five years before that."<p>

Anakin walked up next to her and asked "Where was I when that history lesson was going on?"

"You were playing pazaak with your dad Adina replied, plucking her chosen crystal from the rest of the formation, and placing it in her tunic pocket.

"Can we go to Telos now?" Anakin asked " If we're gone much longer, your father will probably send out the entire Republic Fleet to look for you."

Adina nodded in agreement. She wanted to avoid recieving a lecture on responsibility from her parents, if possible, so she gestured for Anakin to follow her out of the cave.

After exiting the cave, Anakin asked her what colour she had chosen.

"I'm certain there are no lightsabers the same colour," Adina said with a smile, "Guardians have blue, Consulars have green,  
>Sentinels have yellow, Sith usually have red, there's also orange, violet..."<p>

"My mother's is silver," Anakin interupted "and yours is...?"

"Pink," Adina said "my lightsaber is going to be pink."

"Can't say I've ever heard of a pink lightsaber," a familiar voice said

Adina cringed.  
>She knew that voice well, it was the voice of her older brother, Dustil.<p>

Dustil's arms were crossed, with a stern expression on his face.

"You know, you look just like Daddy when he's angry," Adina laughed.

"Adina..." Dustil warned "What did Father tell you about detours right before you left for Coroscunt?"

"Take a detour again, and you're grounded for a month?" Adina asked sheepishly "I'm going back to Telos right now, so there's no need to tell Dad..."

"He already knows," Dustil informed her "and so does your mother. They've asked me to escort you home."

Adina placed her hands on her hips, looked her brother in the eye, and said "Make me."

Anakin sighed.  
>He often had to act as peacekeeper for Adina, as her stubborness frequently got her into trouble.<p>

"Adi, stop being stubborn and go home," Anakin said firmly "Please,"

"No," Adina refused "I'm fifteen, I'm old enough to-"

Anakin, despite Adina's loud protests, picked her up, and carried her back to Khoonda. 


	4. Grounded

Chapter 4: Grounded

"You're grounded for a week young lady," Carth told his daughter "no arguments, or I'll make it two."

Adina opened her mouth to protest, but stopped herself.  
>She had expected to be grounded for a month, not of a week.<p>

The teenager went to her room, and closed the door quietly.  
>She ducked under her bed and pulled out a small box which she had voice locked, to avoid her parents or the droids, T3-M4 and HK-47 finding it.<br>After she had whispered the code, the lid flew open, revealing a mess of lightsaber parts and crystals.  
>Adina placed the crystal she had found on Dantooine among the others, and snapped the lid shut again.<p>

'Note to self: Kick Dustil and Anakin,' she thought 'Daddy's acting like I did somethig bad.'  
>She shook her head, and instead thought of her upcoming trip, where she would test her lightsaber on the jungle moon of Dxun.<p>

Canderous Ordo had offered her the chance to test her strength against experienced warriors of the Mandalore Clan in the battle circle when she was old enough to have a lighsaber.

The only problem was that the Council had forbidden any training beyond preventing any Force related accidents.  
>Well, that and her parents would freak out if they knew.<p>

Bao Dur had told her what parts were required to craft a lighsaber, and she had spent the past few years saving up her credits,  
>and tracking down merchants that sold the parts she needed. Now all she needed to do was assemble it.<p>

Meanwhile, at the Rand residence...

"I don't get why I'M getting lectured," Anakin said "I was trying to make sure Adina got home safely."

Atton's shoulders began to shake with laughter.  
>His wife glared at him and inquired as to what he found humourous about the situation.<p>

"How is it that women have a way of manipulating men to do their bidding?" Atton asked,  
>"I think that Anakin is in love,"<p>

Anakin's face flushed pink. "I... I have to make sure her crazy schemes don't result in her doing something even more insane," he stammered like poking a sleeping krayt dragon in the eye, o-or trying to take the Ebon Hawk for a joyride."

The Exile smiled. She and Atton could hardly condemn their son when they had both done things in their pasts that they weren't proud of.

"So..." the Exile said slowly, "Adina Onasi is going to be our daughter-in-law, huh?"

Anakin's pink face now burned crimson. Embarassed, he headed for his bedroom, to escape the sound of his parent's roaring laughter.

TWO DAYS LATER...

Adina had been stuck inside for 48 hours straight, and she was going bonkers.  
>Carth had gone to great lengths to ensure that his daughter could not leave Telos.<br>He was occupied with an upcoming party for the Republic Fleet, to celebrate the anniversary of the day they had destroyed the Star Forge,  
>a party they held every year, so he had asked Mission to keep an eye on her. Mission, apart from being like an elder sister to her, had taught Adina about hacking and slicing security systems, just as Griff, her older brother had once done for her.<br>Carth had also forbidden any visitors from seeing her, but since Adina didn't have many friends, this wasn't a problem for her.

HK-47 had volunteered his services as a bodyguard for Adina to Revan, offering to follow her everywhere she went in case she did find a way to leave the planet.

Revan told him that should not be neccessary, until HK pointed out that Adina was crafty and likely to abscond again.

"Master," HK said, Miss Adina is very elusive, and therefore capable of escaping detection. She is also a human teenager, which I am led to believe,  
>is a cause of worry for adult humans."<p>

Revan thanked HK, and went into her daughter's room.

Adina was sitting cross legged on her bed, examining the dress she was to wear that night.

Revan smiled at the sight, and sat on the edge of the bed.

Adina eyed the pale blue number suspicion, as though she expected the soft fabric to attack her at any moment.

"A dress is not a viper kinrath, Adina."

Adina looked up at her mother with a puzzled look in her eyes. "Why is it that I must be there, at this party Mama?" she asked

"You are the admiral's daughter," Revan told her "your father expects you there. Your brother will also be attending."

Adina's expression suddenly soured.  
>"He has become Bastila's lackey in recent years," she told her mother, "I can't do anything without either one of them telling on me."<br>The girl smirked.  
>'Well,' she thought 'they know nothing about my secret project.'<p>

Revan placed her hand over her daughter's, and looked her in the eye.

"What colour did you choose?"

Adina's eyes widened in worry.

"Those crystal caves are dangerous Adina," Revan warned her, "Why did you go there?"

"When I craft a lightsaber..." Adina began explaining "I have a very unique crystal to use in the hilt."

Revan reminded her daughter that she was not a Padawan, and had no need for a lightsaber.

"Why will you not train me in combat?" Adina asked.

Revan hesitated, and told her daughter that Carth was against it, as was she.

Adina argued that Carth had let Dustil train in combat

Revan pointed out that Dustil had been a little older than she was "There was also a war going on at the time," she added, "the Sith were hunting Jedi down,"

"I know that the Sith are still out there, Mama," Adina said " I know as well as you do that they will keep rising and falling, but if I can help the galaxy be rid of them, I will... even if it's only for a short while."

Revan sighed. Carth had known since day one that she was stubborn and persistant, but he was yet to discover that his daughter was even worse.

Later that day, Carth returned to escort his wife and daughter to the party.

Mission had helped Adina to put on her dress, and a little makeup.

Carth smiled at the sight of his daughter all dressed up.

She wore a sky blue dress in place of her usual tunic, and her long black hair was pinned back with pearl clips.

Adina scowled.

"I think I prefer my tunics," she said, while/whilst using the Force to summon her matching bag and purse.

Her parents both frowned.

"What?" Adina asked "I need to practice my Force techniques since I'm not being trained in lightsaber combat."

Both parents shot their daughter warning looks.

"I'm going to behave myself," she stated, " for Sith sake..."

She stormed out the front door, trying not to trip over her skirt as she went. 


	5. The Party

Chapter 5: The Party

"Why we have to come to these things, I'll never know," Adina said to Anakin "We weren't there, and we had nothing to do with it. We weren't even born yet."

Anakin nodded politely, and continued to stare at the floor.  
>"Have you finished your project yet?" he asked.<p>

Adina held up her bag "It's in here," she said "but I can't test it out until I'm allowed out of the house on my own again."

"Uh huh..."

Anakin looked up to see Bastila entering the room, with Dustil beside her.  
>"Your brother's here," he said, "and so is Bastila,"<p>

Adina rolled her eyes, while scoping out the room for a way to escape.  
>To her left was HK-47, and to her right was a group of adults, her parents, Mission and the Exile among them.<p>

"Looking to escape?" a voice asked.

Atton Rand was leaning against the wall, smirking.

"Who are you trying to avoid?" Adina asked "Mical?"

"Bastila, actually," Atton answered, "She has a plan to gather all the Force Sensitives she can find and drag them to some big Jedi meeting."

"Dad, you're in the Order," Anakin informed his father "don't you have to go?"

Waving his hand in dismissal, Atton told the kids to follow him.

He led them outside, on the balcony.

"What is this meeting about?" Adina asked

Atton turned to his son and said "They're talking about testing you to see if you're ready to become a Padawan."

"Wow..." Adina said to Anakin "Guess that means that you'll be moving to Coroscunt, huh? You'll get a new Master, and a lightsaber."

"Adi-' Anakin started to say, but he was interrupted by Adina

"I'm not angry," she said, "The Council wasn't going to let you stay with your parents forever, and you deserve training. I just hope that one day,  
>the Council will wake up, and realise that I'm not a threat."<p>

Anakin sighed sadly.  
>When they had both been taken to Coroscunt over a decade ago, the Council had decided to allow him to train as a Jedi Knight.<p>

But Adina hadn't been.

The Council's decision broke her heart.  
>She had been told that she had the potential to become something special, and the Council had been denying her the chance to train for ten years.<p>

She was too young to understand why ten years ago, but in recent years, Adina had begun to suspect that it was because she was the daughter of Revan.  
>The Council knew that she was strong in the Force, and most likely feared that she would become a Sith Lord if she were trained.<br>She now held little hope that she would be accepted for training.

"I was wondering where you were hiding," a familiar/gruff voice said

"Canderous!" Adina said happily.

Canderous Ordo smiled Adina Onasi was one of the few people he allowed to call him by his name, instead of his official title of Mandalore.

"I'm hoping to see you on Dxun soon," he said "If you're anything like your mother, you'll be able to fight like a Mandalorian."

Adina's smile disappeared.  
>"Well, it's nice that someone will let me train," she said sadly "The Jedi still dont want me."<p>

Canderous shrugged

"It seems to me that they don't deserve you," he said "Usually if the Jedi don't like something, or someone, they ignore it until they're forced to take action."

"Adi, why don't we go inside," Anakin suggested, becoming slightly uncomfortable with the situation, "it's pretty chilly out here," grabbing her hand, and leading her away from the balcony.

Adina allowed herself to be taken inside.

As they stepped through the door, Adina was hit with a terrifying vision.

"Adi?" Anakin asked, noticing the look of panic on her face, "What's wrong?"

"A... a vision," she said, "Sith... Jedi... and battles..."

Her face had turned white with fear.

Anakin turned around, and gestured for his father to come over.

"What's wrong?" Atton asked

"She's having visions," Anakin said/told his father, "Sith."

Atton looked around for Carth or Revan.  
>Spying neither of them, he told Anakin to stay with Adina while he found someone else.<p>

After he had walked off, Atton wondered how Adina knew what the Sith looked like.  
>She had never seen a Sith in her life.<p>

He walked up to the first Jedi he saw, and told them that Adina had recieved a vision about Sith.

Dustil raised his eyebrows and turned to Bastila.  
>"Why is she having visions?" he asked "Does this mean the Sith are back again?"<p>

"They were never truly gone, Dustil," Bastila responded "The Sith may have resurfaced again. I must talk to Adina, and find out exactly what she has seen."

Dustil briskly walked over to where his sister was sitting with Anakin.

"Adi," he said gently, "what's going on?"

Adina looked up at her brother with wide, fearful eyes.  
>"I had a vision," she said in a low voice, "of Sith and Jedi fighting,"<p>

By this time, Canderous had come into the room, and joined the conversation.

"Hopefully it was just a vision from the past," the Mandalorian said, "like Revan's memory visions,"

Bastila shook her head, then silently walked away to find Adina's parents.

Adina stood up, and started to pace around.

"Adi, you're white as a ghost, you need to sit down," Anakin told her

"I need to figure out where and when they were fighting," she muttered "and why..."

**************  
>Later...<p>

"Sith?" Revan exclaimed, wringing her hands and pacing around the living room.  
>"Why her? Why now?"<p>

Carth sighed heavily and sank onto the couch.

Bastila's advice, as usual, was to seek the advice of the Jedi Council.

"This is none of their business," Revan snapped, "Adina is not a Jedi Knight, they have no right to see her."

"Perhaps the dark side is trying to lure her to become a Sith," Bastila retorted "Do you want your child to become a Sith? Do you want her to follow the path you took?"

The room fell silent.

"Too far, Bastila," Carth said

Adina was in her bedroom, listening to every word that was being said.

"A Sith?" she whispered to herself "She thinks I could become a Sith?"

She sank to the floor in disbelief.

Bastila thought that she could become the very thing her mother had spent years fighting.

What if it was true? What if she was being corrupted by the dark side?  
>What if she was putting everyone she knew or loved in danger?<p>

On the other side of the door, Canderous pointed out to Bastila that Adina could most likely hear everything that was being said.  
>"You're still acting like a spoiled Jedi princess," he said "You badmouth people who have done nothing to warrant it. Adina has been screwed over by the Jedi, but that doesn't mean that she'll go over to the dark side."<p>

Adina smiled.  
>It was nice to know that Canderous was on her side.<p>

"The Council may reconsider taking her for training," Bastila said, "after all, she was on Coroscunt not long ago to inquire about training, and the Council has not yet given her their answer."

"We shouldn't be discussing Adina when she's not in the room," Dustil said "She's the one recieving these visions, and the only one that has a right to decide what she does about this is her."

"Damn right!" Adina said flinging her bedroom door open, and coming into the living room.

"Language," Carth warned his daughter.

Adina threw herself onto the couch beside her father, wearing her soft pink pyjamas, and matching fuzzy slippers.

"I can look after myself," she said "I don't think any of you can honestly say you never did anything stupid when you were my age."

A room full of guilty faces told her that she was right.

"I rest my case," Adina said with a smirk "And I'm not a Sith, Bastila. I am Adina Onasi. Not a Sith, not a Jedi, I have no titles. Nothing.

(One incerdibly awkward pause later)

"HK-47, you will guard Adina at all times. Make sure she's safe," Revan ordered HK-47.

"Statement: Of course Master, I will guard Miss Adina, and eliminate anyone that tries to harm her. Especially any teenage boys." HK-47 said

Adina's jaw dropped in suprise.

The room exploded with laughter.

"Makes my job as her father easier," Carth said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Adina glared at him.

"No boys ever come near me," she said bitterly,  
>"because they probably think that you'll shoot them with your blaster."<p>

"You are a bit overprotective and possessive Carth," Revan pointed out "Remember on Tatooine when you threatened to knock that guy's teeth out?"

"He was hitting on you!" Carth exclaimed,  
>"If any boy treated her like that, I probably would blast them."<p>

"Right..." Adina said, "You can go back to your party now, if you like, I'll be fine here with HK,"

"Very well," Bastila said, "I need to speak to Atton and his wife about their son,"

Adina stuck her tongue out at Bastila when her back was turned.

Canderous smirked. Carth sighed.

"Fine, we'll go back to the party for a while, but if anything happens to you, you're grounded until you're twenty."

"I get it, I get it," Adina said, "I won't answer the door for strangers, and I won't have any wild parties. If anything happens, I'll call you on your communicator, and come find you right away." 


	6. Force Sensitive

**I blame the long delay on video games and books. And the Star Wars Blu-ray box set.**

**Chapter 6: Force Sensitive**

"Statement: Your mother wishes for me to inform you that the Jedi meatbags will request your presence in the Council Chambers this afternoon."

Adina thanked HK-47, and hauled herself off of the bed she had been sitting on. She found Anakin waiting outside her door.

"Hey, ready to go?" Anakin asked

Adina nodded, and walked with Anakin to the Jedi Temple.

"Anakin Rand, are you listening?"

Anakin looked up at the Jedi Master that was addressing him.

"Yes Master Mical," he said, "I was distracted, I'm sorry,"

Mical noticed that he had been looking over at Adina, who was walking out of the room with Dustil.

"Is this distraction Miss Adina Onasi by any chance?" Mical asked, with a smile, "In many ways, you are just like your father, easily distracted by a beautiful woman."

"Actually, I was thinking about the reason why the Council won't allow her to train as a Jedi," Anakin retorted, ignoring Mical's dig at his father, "Why will no Master take her as a Padawan? The Order needs as many Force Sensitives as it can get right now, thanks to the Sith. Why is the Council so hesitant?"

Mical sighed.

"I can tell you part of the reason," he said, "Adina is extremely strong in the Force. Stronger than her mother, in fact. It is believed that Force Sensitives inherit their power from their ancestors, at least one of which must have been Force Sensitive. More Force Sensitive children are needed, so the Council is hoping that she-"

"Are you SERIOUS?!" Anakin exclaimed, standing up. "That is the most idiotic excuse I have ever heard! Does she know about this? Do her parents and brother know?"

Mical motioned for him to be quiet, and sit down again

"This is as close to a normal life as she can get, Anakin." The Disciple told the boy, in a low voice, "She is being trained by her mother and brother to control her powers, but this way she is allowed to marry, and have children."

"So you and the Council can take them, and train them." Anakin said bitterly, "Who is the idiot that came up with that plan? Surely you do realise that the Jedi are not celibate, otherwise there would be no Jedi. As for the whole 'love leads to the dark side' thing, love is what can save you from the Dark Side!"

Fuming over the Council's plans for Adina, Anakin walked outside the Jedi Temple in a huff.

_How dare they suggest using her like that?!_

_Who were they planning to have her marry?_

_Had her family been told? Did they have any knowledge of this plan?_

_Had she been told?_

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Anakin stopped in his tracks.

"I just found out the reason the Jedi won't train you," he said "Adi, did you know that they're planning to marry you off, in the hopes that you'll have Force Sensitive children?"

"Huh..." Adina said, "That's disturbing, but that can't be the only reason. Want to come to Dxun with me?"

"Why are you going there?" Anakin asked

"I need to get away from my parents for a while," Adina said,"They are driving me crazy, and I'd like to test out my lightsaber."

Anakin sighed

"Yeah," he said, "I'll go with you, but I can't stay for long, because of training."

Adina nodded

"Let's go now then," she said, grabbing Anakin's hand, "Before Dustil tries to stop me."


	7. Dxun

**I so not own Star Wars (Disney does now) I write fan fiction for fun.**

**Chapter 7: Dxun**

"Mandalore, Admiral Onasi's daughter is here to see you."

Canderous looked over his shoulder at Adina and Anakin.

"Hi kids," he said, "Finally decided to test your abilities in the battle circle?" he asked Adina

Adina nodded

"Should I be expecting an ass kicking from your mother?" Canderous asked, "Or your father, or brother?"

Adina shook her head

"I...I left Coroscunt without telling any of them where I was going...again. I just needed to get away from the Council. Plus I've got HK-47 with me. As long as he's with me, they have no need to worry."

"They're planning to marry her off," Anakin said bitterly "all in the hope that she'll have Force Sensitive children for them to take and train."

Canderous scoffed

"And the fact that her mother was Darth Revan had nothing to do with the Council's decision not to train her?" he asked Anakin. "I'd say 'pull a Bindo', but that might not work out well for you two."

Adina gave Canderous a quizzical look

"Pull a Bindo?" she asked, "What does that mean? Something Jolee did?"

"Never mind," Canderous said, "Let's go and see who will spar with you in the Battle Circle,"

He led Adina and Anakin outside, where Kex, the quartermaster was waiting for him.

"Mandalore, I need to talk to you about supplies..." Kex said

He looked at Anakin inquisitively

"This kid looks familiar, have I seen him before?"

"This is Anakin Rand," Canderous said "He's the Jedi Exile's son,"

"Are you planning on fighting in the Battle Circle, whelp?" Kex asked Anakin, "What about you girlie? Here to cheer your boyfriend on?"

Adina arched her eyebrows in disbelief, and glared at the quartermaster.

"Threatening statement: I believe it is time for you to leave, meatbag." HK-47 chimed in, "Unless you wish to experience the effects of the famous Onasi temper, in which case I will enjoy your suffering immensely."

"Onasi?" Kex asked Canderous, "Your friend Carth's daughter? The one that's married to Revan?"

Canderous nodded. Kex slunk away.

"I need to send your father a message, just to let him know where you are," he said to Adina, "I'll tell him that you're safe and that I'll look after you until you go home,"

Adina nodded, and asked Canderous if she could spar in the Battle Circle.

"Get a vibroblade from Kex, then you can spar with Anakin," Canderous said, walking back inside.

"I think your parents would kill me if I let you spar with adults."

Anakin's eyes widened

"Um... well... I guess I can help you spar," he said, ruffling his hair nervously.

"What's the matter, scared?" Adina teased, "Don't worry, I promise to take it easy on you."


End file.
